Motivos
by Gabrielly Elizabeth Marquez
Summary: Um coisa idiota, leva a algo idiota.


**MotivosThalico**

**Autor(es): ****Gabrielly Elizabeth Marquez**

**Sinopse**

Uma coisa idiota leva a algo idiota... 

**Capítulo 1**

Hoje faz exatamente 6 meses que não o vejo, muito menos ouço seu sorriso ao me contar algo, hoje ele me faz falta tão grande como uma estrela esquecida faz falta para o universo, cometer erros e pouco agora sofrer com ele e muito ruim, como se force um cálice que se quebra de tal frágil, as vezes me pergunto como ou por que de temos acabado, sinceramente ainda ouço suas palavras quando eu estava triste com falta da minha mãe que morreu de uma parada cardíaca, ele era a única coisa que eu tinha e force embora pelos meus dedos como se force uma poeira. O passado muitas vezes condena sinto culpa por te batido nele e nem o deixado termina por apenas um mal entendido, nós brigávamos muito ele por ser possessivo e eu por ser grossa. Várias vezes saiamos na tapa por coisas inúteis, como por algum filho de Afrodite se engraçar para meu lado ou eu sair na tapa com alguma menina que me tirou do serio, eu realmente penso que sou horrível, simplesmente o CHB perdeu a graça para mim serio não vejo, mas cores nem nada, meus dias se resumem a ficar deitada na minha cama olhando pro teto, as coisas para eu mudar deixei de ser uma pessoa alegre e extrovertida e alegre para virar uma menina sombria sem sentimentos que só quer fica na dela o tempo todo, parece que a vida extrapolou pelos meus dedos, afinal deixei a caçada por ele, me tornei deusa por ele, agora estou aqui no CHB, pois o Olimpo ficou muito chato e sem vida por que ele não estar lá, e tudo isso e minha culpa. E lá vamos nós de novo chorando feito um bebe. Meu pai o todo poderoso Zeus já veio aqui, tentar me fazer comer, mas nada faz sentido. Prefiro muito bem ficar aqui isolada do mundo do que ver o olhar de pena nas pessoas. Em pensar que nós brigamos por causa de uma foto que eu tinha ao lado de um amigo meu que já se fora, ele pensou que eu gostava, mas da foto do que dele e me esculhanbo de tudo que não presta fez insinuações de que eu o traia com mortais, foi à gota d'água pra mim, ele me magoou muito dessa vez então, quando viu a besteira que tinha feito veio me consolar, mas eu desapareci, fui ao meu templo no Olimpo, tranquei tudo me deixei no escuro vi quanto ele bateu na porta, mas não abrir, mas a magoa maior foi quando o vir rodeados de ninfas, parecer que Artemis estava certo nunca devia ter saído da caçada. Fico o Tempo todo no chalé de Zeus, Anie vem todo dia aqui para ver como estou, quando ela entra, eu finjo que estou dormindo para não ver sua cara de Pena ela quando me viu hoje chorou um pouco, pois eu estou muito magra, a única coisa que treino todo dia e meus poderes, não por querer e sim por necessidade. A minha única alternativa e ir para o Tártaro, mas como não quero ver ninguém sofrer estou fazendo isso bem lentamente, decidir levantar um pouco da cama e ir caminha, pois sei que minha morte, ou seja, lá como os deuses desaparecem estar bem próxima caminhei até o refeitório pedir uma água e logo sair mais antes pode ver os olhares de pena, sorte que os ameacei se contar algo a ele eu me mato, vi Anie e Percy correr em minha direção. Antes de falar algo dei um abraço em Anie e Percy, dei minha benção a eles, me fez sentir, mas franca mesmo assim corri para a floresta, o único lugar onde foi meu refúgio, minha arvore era lá que eu quero desaparecer, mas antes dei uma forcinha ao destino, fui para a parte de fora do Acampamento vi vários monstros, pelo menos ia morrer lutando vi uma menininha pequenina correndo com seus amigos para passar a barreira do CHB, vi ela dizendo que os iria atrasar, vi a mesma garota quase morrendo e dela nascendo um pinheiro com barreiras mágicas, não era outra garota que eu via era eu mesma, estava me vendo nos meus últimos momentos antes da minha primeira morte, mesmo pelas circunstâncias eu estava feliz pois tinha vivido bem e tinha aproveitado pra valer, sei que retornarei daqui a alguns Eons pelo menos eu reencontrarei meus amigos, sabe que eu sendo uma deusa com benção de Nyx posso transforma qualquer semideus em Deuses e foi isso que fiz com Anie e Percy eles tem 17, quando completarem 18 iram virar Deuses , Percy das Navegações e ondas tempestuosas e Anie da Arquitetura, tinha, planejado isso com Atena e Poseidon, iria os da no seus aniversários, mas as vezes e bom adiantar algo do que remediar. Saquei minha espada e fui encontro com o monstro, menos de 30 minutos perdi a inconsciência, a ultima coisa que escutei foi meu nome sendo gritado por alguém.

POV da ANIE

Depois que Thalia nós deu esse presente, ela correu parecia uma despedida corri atrás dela, mas quando cheguei, só vi o pior ela sendo quase morta por um enorme monstro, Percy sacou sua espada e foi tentar ajuda - lá, mas quando chego perto vejo seu corpo esta se desintegrando aos porcos o que nutre ele e seus poderes, OMZ ouça esta Prece precisamos de tempo sua filha ira morrer, por favor, alguém nos ajude. Peguei-a nó braço isso mesmo Thalia estava tão magra, que e parecia uma criança e não aquela mulher bem feita de corpo. Percy vinha logo atrás de mim, corri o, mas rápido que pode, para a enfermaria, encontrando lá Mia um garota bem legal filha de Apolo, nem precisei falar nada, pois ela me olhou com pena e colocou Thalia em uma maca deu-lhe ambrosia e Néctar. Mas me olhou com uma cara nada boa logo vi por que, Thalia não estava reagindo. Minha única solução foi mandar uma mensagem de Iris para ele, fiz todo o procedimento. Mensagem de Iris ON Via Nico parado, na frente de Hades falando algo, mas não ouvia nada resolvi grita para eles me ouvirem

–NICOLAS DI ANGELO! Falei e ele me olhou alarmado.

–O que foi Anie?

–Pelo amor dos deuses vem pra Ca agora Thalia estar morrendo. Ele caiu pra trás, mas Hades o segurou, ele murmurava algo como e minha culpa e outras palavras sem nexos, só me restava agora esperar e rezar para Zeus a segurar por um tempo.

POV DO NICO

Cara por que eu disse todas aquelas coisas a Lia. Descontei nela um raiva que não era dela e sim de Luke, por ele perdi minha irmã, mesmo assim sabia que uma parte de mim estava morrendo, pensei que force por estar longe mais hoje quando estava no salão discutido com Hades mais formas de tortura, Anie me mandou uma mensagem de Iris falando que ela estava morrendo, eu realmente cair pra trás como minha doce Lia iria me deixar. Hades pareceu entender me deu um abraço. E eu aparatei para a enfermaria do CHB, quase me arrependi, pois Thalia estava tão magra e acabada nem parecia temer a morte me ajoelhei ao seu lado, peguei sua mão e comecei a chorar, Veio eu sou um ser humano terrível, olha o que fiz a Lia tudo culpa minha. Anie colocou as mãos no meu ombro e Percy ficou nos olhando com pena.

–NÃO LIA POR FAVOR, NÃO. Eu grito e começo a beija – lá. Mas nada acontecia, comecei a tentar revive – lá, coloquei a mão seu coração e deixei todas as lembranças boas com ela me evadirem, como sou deus da dor e da lembrança, eu estava tentando, mas ao para nada caiu no chão novamente e sussurro:

–Por favor não me deixe eu te amo por favor.

–Nunca! Também Te amo. Olhei pra cima e vi a razão da minha vida me olhando de braço estendidos, pois era ali que eu sempre queria estar nem nada, nem ninguém ira nós separar.


End file.
